Love 'N' Ink
by Myotakuwonderland
Summary: Korra the new tattoo artist Starts work with Mako and Bolin at the Fireferrets tattoo shop. Modern day AU.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, let's open up." Toza, the owner of Republic cities finest tattoo establishments, announced. He separated one of the copper keys from the rest of the key set. Shoving it in the lock and twisting he opened the door to the shop. Mako stepped in sunglasses on, cup of coffee in hand. Bolin, on the other hand, was just waking up, yawning over to his station. Bolin sat down as Tahno handed him his schedule of his appointments for the day before he went to his own station. FireFerrets may have had only four artist but they were in high demand in republic city.

"Mako I'm telling you girls go crazy for tattoos, just yesterday I went to Narooks and five different girls asked for my number. All I had to do was show the tattoos and BAM, chick central."

"Bolin, that's not what tattoos are for, as an artist you should know that better than anyone." Mako turned his back to his little brother, taking off his jacket to reveal the sleeve of tattoos on his left arm, matching the sleeve on his right. He started to clean off his station and prepare for the day when Bolin came over and slouched on Mako's station, standing in his eye line.

"Come on Mako, don't tell me you've never gotten a tattoo and thought-" Bolin couldn't finish his sentence because his attention was brought to the coffee skinned girl who opened the door. "Speaking of pretty girls." Bolin pushed himself off Mako's station and walked over to the coffee skinned girl. She was wearing a pair of half black and half red skinny jeans with a button up long sleeve shirt and a pair of red pumps. Her hair was in a hair style called "wolf tails".

"Why, I would hate to tell you this, but sadly we're currently not open but if you wanna come back let's say around six-ish we could go get something to eat." Bolin wiggled his eyebrows up and down. His strategy for hitting on girls was to make them laugh and then offer them food. Most of the time it worked.

Which was why it was no surprise for anyone when the girl gave him a giggle.

"Well" she pushed her chocolate wolf tail on her left behind her ear, revealing she had her lobe, helix, and outer conch pierced. All her piercings were neon blue to match her holders of her wolf tail hair style. "I hate to say this but I'm actually here to see -"

"Korra good you came early, pay no mind to this idiot and come on to the back." Toza waved his hand for Korra to follow him to the back. She followed walking past Bolin; he could still hear the clacking of her heals on the hard black and red tiled floor.

"She's cute." Bolin pointed to Mako walking back to his station.

"You gotta admit Mako, she was pretty cute, and she was wearing your favorite color red." Tahno teased.

"Wasn't paying any attention." Mako was telling the somewhat truth, he did get a glimpse of the coffee skinned beauty but paid her no mind.

"Hey, Tahno, that chicks been in there with Toza for a while now you think he's gotten himself a new hot thing?" Bolin wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively, as Tahno laughed.

"OW" Bolin started to rub the back of his head where Toza had just hit him.

"Shut up, this is Korra; she'll be our new artist from now on. Give her a good welcome and such, she'll be doing actual work tomorrow but for today she'll be here to take appointment reservations. If she needs any help, help her."

"So that makes five of us, right?" Tahno looked Korra up and down.

"No, Korra will be taking that no good Hasook's place." Toza's face scrunched up in anger as he said that no good Hasook's name.

"Whaaa, but we were a family." Bolin whined looking around the room to see if anyone agreed with him. No one did.

Mako sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "Bo, he was always late leaving us with his clients. Not to mention all the times where we have to go through his stations to find the stencils if he even made any."

"But-"

"Not to mention he sucked with costumers." Tahno inserted never taking his eyes off of Korra.

"Now get to work don't pay you to stand around all day." Toza walked away towards the front desk, and had a seat.

"Well that's Mako, Tahno and I'm-"

"Bolin, I remember our earlier conversation." Korra smiled, and put her hands behind her back. Korra looked Bolin up and down. His t-shirt revealed his fit muscles, covered in tattoos, his left featured a big piece with a dragon and some type of flowers around it. His right featured little things that were different yet went together in a flow with all the rest of the tattoos. Korra reached her hand out and shook Bolin's hand. Instead of shaking the hand Bolin used it to pull her into a hug and tell her welcome to the team.

Next Tahno, he walked up and slid his hand into Korra's smiling and gaving her a nod. His arm was not as inked but featured a lot of big art, one of those being a combination of a wolf with a bats head with writing underneath saying 'wolf bats'. The only not to come and introduce themselves was Mako, but Korra just chalked it up to the recent customer that walked in the door. Walking over to her new station Korra was horrified. It was gross, disgusting, and just a bloody mess. There were half drawn stencils on one side, the other just stacks of trash so in other words it was a complete mess.

She began peeling through the mess that was to be her new station. It took about five different customers, three cans of disinfecting wipes and a big trash can for Korra to even see the glass of her desk. Her station smelled like cinnamon, breathing in the scent Korra decided that it wasn't so bad. That is until she realized that the smell was coming from the box of half eaten stale cinnamon rolls that had been thrown in the trash (Not to mention the mental therapy that she'll need).

The shop had a theme; red and black, the tiles on the floor were red and black. Korra and Mako's client chairs were red leather, while Bolin and Tahno's were black leather. The desk that Toza sat at had a hard red top that hovered over the computer at the front desk, with a black stand. Above said desk in red writing with a black outline had a sign, '_FireFerrets' _the end of the S curving into a tail. The seat that held the waiting canvas known as clients were old Satomobile convertible seats with you guessed it, red leather seats and the rest black. Korra fit in just perfectly

Korra looked over to see a very widely grinning Bolin rolling over to her in his chair; he had just finished his third client of day. From what Korra could tell Bolin gave the girl some kind of zombie looking girl. Following Korra's wondering eyes he elaborated, "I gave her a zombie pin up girl, on her left calf" Bolin began to wave bye to his client as she walked out the transparent doors of the shop.

"Was this guy Hasook clean, at all? I mean I found half a hot dog in there, why the hell was there a hot dog in there?!"

"Hasook wasn't always the cleanest but, he was funny"

Korra sighed looking at the cheerful Bolin, she's know him for about three hours and can already tell he's always like this. Korra began to smile and looked at Bolin, she began to once again notice the red dragon laced around Bolin's left arm. Once again catching her wondering eyes Bolin laughed and straighten out his arm. To reveal the red dragon with cherry blossom peddles surrounding it, one branch in its mouth. "It's dedicated to our parents."

"Our?" Korra raised one eye brow.

"Our," Bolin turned around to point to Mako who was very concentrated on his client who seemed to fidgeting quite a bit. Korra closed her eyes and shook her head praying for Mako. _Poor guy_. Fidgeters were the worse one move and it's over. Korra eyes opened and went back to the arm in front of her, she grabbed Bolin's arm taking a closer look at the ink. She was mesmerized; the art was some of the best she had ever seen. She outlined the dragon with her finger, but really pulled Korra in were the ember eyes of the dragon it was as though it was calling her.

"Earth to Korra!" Bolin snapped his fingers in her face, bringing her out of her trance. Korra snapped her head up to look at a grinning from ear to ear Bolin. "Like I was saying, It's dedicated to our parents. Our father's name is Ryu hence the dragon. Our mother is Sakura hence the cherry blossoms. " Every time Bolin said parents his face would soften up.

"That's sweet, what do they think about it?" Bolin's face went from his cheerful to somber, Korra instantly regretted her question. "You don't have to answer if you don't want!"

"No, no it's fine," Korra let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding in.

"Mako and I lost our parents at a very young age." And there went the breath Korra just let out, she sucked the air right back in. Seeing her face Bolin began to panic and tried to make it sound more upbeat. "But Toza adopted us after a year or two of us being on our own so it's okay." There was the grin again. Korra couldn't help but grin right back at him.

"So who did the design for this? I've never seen anything it's beautiful."

"Oh, Mako did." Bolin pointed behind him to Mako who was now shaking the hand of the fidgeted his leg wrapped with his new piece.

Korra stared at the piece walking out the door, it was amazing. A portrait of the guy and his kid. Korra always hated doing portraits, that's why she tended to give them to other people. Mako hit right on the money, she didn't see what the picture was based on but it was perfect. Bolin rolled away, to Mako where she saw him waging his finger at him, for something. Bolin's bottom lip jutting out in a pout his green eyes turning big like a puppy dog.

Korra was just about to get up and go join the conversation when she was stopped by Toza.

"So Korra you'll be taking that no good Hasook's clients. So I need you to call them and let them know that their artist has changed and that they should come in for another appointment." Toza dropped two big binders on top of Korra's desk. Korra's jaw hit the floor.

"All of this?!" Korra looked to Toza hoping he would give her a smile a pat on the back and tell her he was just joking, or that it was a part of her hazing to be a part of the team.

Toza looked her dead in the eye, smiled and replied, "Nope" then walked away leaving and open mouthed Korra to herself.

It took Korra five hours, to complete her whole task of fixing the aftermath of hurricane Hasook.

Two hours of phone calls with the occasional pissed customers. She thought people in republic city didn't know such…colorful words. Three hours of dealing with customers that had come in for their appointments, not knowing the new improvement that was Korra. Not even counting the how times she had to redo a stencil because Hasook never started one. Of course Korra worked through her lunch break, although she got multiple offers from Tahno and Bolin to go get her food while they were out, she declined. So maybe she was a little on edge when it happened.

It was the last client of the day, for everyone. Korra was ready got get out and go home, oh agni home, she wasn't even fully unpacked yet. Korra's last client was a girl around the age of twenty; she had blue eyes and freckles.

"So I want like his name and my name in a heart in Air Nomad, like right on my lower back." First thought to cross Korra's mind was _tramp stamp, _but not all trap stamps were bad.

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger and closed her eyes to think.

"Sweet heart can you even read Air Nomad?"

"No but that's why I used Cactus to translate." The girl held out a piece of paper to Korra.

Korra sat there in silence looking at the girl thinking.

"No!" Korra handed the girl back her paper and sat, waiting for the girl's reaction.

"What do you mean no?!"

"I mean," Korra leaned in so what she was just inches away from the girls face. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Korra leaned back and smiled as the blue eyed girl got up to leave.

"Well I'll just have to take my business elsewhere now won't I?!"

"Bye bye" Korra waved good bye then stood up and started to stretch.

"What the hell was that?!" Finally the amber eyed boy spoke to her. Mako had gotten up from his spot across from the room and confronted Korra. Blue clashed with amber as he stared Korra down.

"I just stopped someone from getting the dumbest tattoo in the entire world." Korra replied snidely.

"You can't tell a client that their idea for a tattoo is stupid, we lose customers that way!" Mako threw his hands up in annoyance at Korra who just stood her ground ready for a fight.

"Excuse me, did you hear that girl?" Korra began her impression of the latest client to cross the threshold of the shop out into the street. Twirling her chocolate hair around her fingers. "_I want a tattoo that has like me and my boyfriends name and I like want it in Air Nomad, oh and I can't speak Air Nomad but I totally used an internet translator. And, I like I want it like a tramp stamp_." Hands on hips, weight shifted to her left leg Korra tilted her head up and looked Mako up and down, chuckling lightly to herself.

One eyebrow high in the tension filled air, Mako mocked her actions. "So, I see nothing stupid about that. What I see stupid is the girl right in front of me that lost us a customer." Mako pointed a gloved hand towards the door.

"Let me guess you're one of those fools that's in love and you just think that everything is perfect and that your love will last forever right?"

"Actually I am, and there's nothing wrong with that. If a client wants a certain tattoo you put your own opinion aside and you do it!"

"Where the hell do you get off telling me what to do with my clients? I didn't tell you to easier on that one guy that was a fidgeter now did I?!"

By now their little argument had gained an audience of two, Bolin and Tahno. Bolin even laughed when Korra sassed Mako back not giving in and then quickly covered it up with a cough.

"Excuse me, why would I take advice from a tattoo artist that doesn't even have any tattoos. You think you're hot stuff because you got a couple of piercings, news flash that doesn't make you a badass it just makes you an ass." Bolin and Tahno looked at Korra waiting for her to cry and run away to the bathroom in the back but instead her hands reached for the top button of her blouse.

"One, Asshole I have more than just my ears pierced so no I don't think I'm a badass or at least not from that." She was half way down her buttons coming on done by her delicate coffee fingers. No one stopped her I mean who would. Certainly not Tahno and Bolin they were going to get to see their new hot coworker topless, what could be better than that. "Two, My Client my decision. If the bitch, don't know what the hell it says then don't give it to her. And you have had the worst attitude all day, you didn't come talk to me nor introduce yourself at all and that's called being rude." Two more buttons. "And lastly don't ever judge a person by what they look like. You should know that." With that Korra took off her shirt and threw it to Bolin waiting by the sidelines. "I wore a long sleeved shirt because I'm going to a job interview. So the next time you wanna say something to me, don't go on attack."

Korra stood in the middle of the shop shirt off, revealing a bright blue bra with some black lace on the end. Korra was covered in ink. On her left chest she had a tattoo of the comic book character known as Harley Quinn. On her right she had a skull with blond pigtails hearts for eyes, one upside for the nose and it looked like two lollipops making a X underneath it. With her hands on her hips to reveal something that looked like crown headband things from an old TV show called sailor moon. Wrapped around each arm were blue arm-banded tattoos. On the right side of her rib cage were the words Marina and the diamonds the o being replaced by a diamond. Mako was speechless; he didn't even see half of it, on Korra's back were the words of the four elements down her spine. On her left shoulder was a paw print with the name Naga underneath it. On her right shoulder were the words_"I'm not bad I was just drawn that way." _On her left side right near the middle of her back were the Tui and La.

"Hey babe, Toza just told me to head back here, you ready to go?" A raven haired beauty with green eyes stopped and looked at the scene in front of her. A random topless girl in front of blushing boyfriends, his brother and his coworker. Not something you see every day.

Jumping from his seat Bolin ran over to Korra who never took her eyes from Mako's, Korra's shirt in his hand. "Asami this is Korra, she'll be working here from now on. Korra this is Asami, Mako's girlfriend." Bolin tried to smile but couldn't, but that didn't stop Tahno from laughing his ass off having to hold onto his chair to keep from falling.

"Nice to meet you." Korra answered and never looked away from Mako. Mako was the first to break their little staring contest. Walking over to Asami he grabbed her hand pulling her away. From the back, you could still hear Asami asking what was going on.

"Well, that was eventful" Tahno walked over and patted Korra on the back. Bolin handed Korra her shirt back.

"You look like you could use a drink, why don't we go get some drinks."

"That sounds nice." Korra button up her blouse and headed out the door with her two new friends.

But Korra still couldn't get something out of her head. Those amber eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: What you guys are awesome and amazing I love everyone of you. Every time I get a review or like or follow my heart soars. OH I have to thank my amazing and wonderful Beta secondalternatelieutenant. I love her to death go look at her stories they are top notch.

* * *

Mako sat across from his girlfriend, the deep red of the velvet curtains behind her mixing with her raven black hair looked just beautiful. They had gone to one of their favorite spots for a date. Okay, it was one of Asami's favorite places to have a date. He knew he was going to have to make up earlier to her somehow, better start now.

"You look amazing." Mako gave his best apologetic smile. Blinking his puppy dog eyes at her. She didn't really say anything in the car, which means he's in the dog house.

Asami rolled her eyes and smiled at Mako. "You're not in trouble, although what was that?" Asami leaned and gave Mako's hand a squeeze.

Sighing, Mako began to recall the indents that happen in the shop earlier leading to a topless Korra and a very flustered Mako. "You sounded like an asshole." Asami answered nonchalantly as she took a bite of her pasta. Mako's open mouth, ready for food, stayed open in shock. "What? Don't you dare look at me like that. We both know that people judge you because of those." Asami gestured to Mako's tattoos with the end of her fork. "So, what are you going to do?" Asami stopped to look at Mako, flipping her black hair behind her shoulder, crossing her arms in the process.

"What do you mean?"

"You were a jackass to Korra so you need to apologize." Mako's eyebrows furrowed to match his brooding personality. "Sweetheart, you were in the wrong, I would tell you if you were right but you weren't. You judged her for not having tattoos, when you hadn't even said two words to the girl. If that's not the definition of a jackass then I don't know what is."

With a sigh Mako looked back at his actions, realizing he was in the wrong. "Okay tomorrow I'll apologize to her." Grinning, Asami put her hand on top of Mako's.

"Good boy." Asami leaned across the table and kissed Mako on the cheek.

Elsewhere, Korra was drinking her body weight in beer.

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Korra screamed over the chanting in of the other customers at Narook's. It was Friday, which meant it was baseball night; the place was filled with mostly drunken men screaming at the television. A slight blush had crept across Korra's cheeks. She swung her mug in the air spilling beer onto the floor below them.

"I mean he doesn't even know who I is!" Korra downed her mug and continuing to slur her insults about Mako.

"Korra I know he's a jag off, and kinda a dick BUT HE'S MY BROTHER AND I LOVE HIM" Bolin flopped over on the table and began to sob. While Korra went on shouting off insults about Mako.

And Tahno was front row to it all, "I just had to pick the short straw didn't I?" Tahno smacked himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand. Apparently Korra was an angry drunk while Bolin was an emotional-mess-kinda-drunk. Tahno guessed that he would be enjoying himself more if he was drunk, but no he got the short straw making him the designated driver. Tahno started to count the empty mugs on the table. Four for Korra and five for Bolin, for a tiny girl Korra sure could hold her liquor.

"Okay, I think it's time we go." Tahno walked to the other side of the table picking up the half passed out Bolin. Throwing a couple of yuans on the table, he hoisted Bolin onto his shoulder while Korra downed her fifth glass and stumbled behind Tahno to his car.

A pounding disturbed Mako's peaceful sleep at 3:30 A.M. "Here I come; here I come keep your pants on." Mako walked down the tiny home he shared with his brother, one on the wood railing the other up his worn white tank top. Scratching his stomach. Walking past the kitchen/living room Mako answered the door to see a very irritated Tahno holding a wasted Bolin.

"Here, I think this belongs to you." Tahno shoved Bolin into Mako's arms, just barely catching him. Before Mako could even ask Tahno elaborated. "Went drinking and let's just say Bolin got really drunk. I got the short straw."

Mako looked past Tahno to inside his car. "Is that Korra?" Even in the dark Mako could see her blue wolf tail holders, her in the passenger seat hitting her hands on the dashboard.

"What is she doing?"

"She's listening to 'Holla Back Girl'." Tahno turned around now looking at Korra doing her own drum solo on the dashboard.

"Why do you have 'Holla Back Girl' on your iPod?"

"Hey, I brought your brother home unscathed, can we not ask questions? Now I have to go take the drummer over there home." Tahno turned around and began to walk off the porch when he turned around, "Oh and be nice to the girl, she's actually pretty cool."

"I know, I already had a talk with Asami, I'm apologizing in the morning." Feeling his brother shift Mako thought it was a good time to take him to the bathroom where he'd most likely hurl up whatever he had eaten that day. Closing the door behind him Mako marched to the downstairs bathroom, setting Bolin down near the toilet. He sat on the edge of the bathtub he looked at the clock on the wall. He gave Bolin five minutes before he started emptying the contents of his stomach. Getting up from the edge of the tub, Mako walked into the kitchen and made Bolin some ice water. As soon as Mako got within five feet of the bathroom he could hear Bolin emptying out the contents of his stomach. Mako looked at the clock on the all before handing his brother the water, five minutes he knew his brother too well.

Mako walked to the back of FireFerrets, where he saw Korra bobbing her head back and forth earplugs in. She had a sketch pad in her lap, and was printing out some stencils. He stood there in his black shorts, his black t-shirt tightly fitting on him. (It had super heroes on it, Bolin had gotten it for him on his birthday) Her back was turned to him waiting for her to turn around. She never did, instead she sat there humming the beat of the song bobbing her head up and down even more. After a while he cleared his throat to get her attention, it had no effect. Finally he tapped her shoulder.

Korra jumped, eyes wide in fight."HOLY AGNI!" she turned around to face Mako. Her face turning from shocked to annoyed. Sighing she pulled out her headphones and cocked her head to the side.

"So that's what you normally look like?" Mako asked a smirk coming across his face. He was refereeing to her blue sleeveless tank top, accompanied by a pair of brown shorts showing off her chest, arm, wrist and shoulder tattoos. The shorts even showed off two she didn't show off yesterday, on her legs.

She rolled her eyes in disgust and turn back around, her back now facing him again. "Yes, is that a problem?" Before she could say thing else, Mako grabbed the sides of the chair turning her so that they were now nose to nose. Korra began to blush as she realized just how close they were. That's when she got a real good look at those honey colored eyes. She was trapped, her mouth got dry, and she couldn't tell him he was a dumbass or that he was way to close. Instead her lips stayed sealed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have judged you," He let go of the sides of the chair, distancing them. Korra missed his presence that close to her. He stood in front of her, scratching the back of his head eyes closed. "I've been judged my whole life for being a 'street rat'. When I first started dating Asami we went to this restaurant, and they gave me the worst look because of my tattoos. I even heard someone say something like I was going to steal from them. Of course afterward Asami made sure that it was known that the Sato's would never go back there. I was being a jackass yesterday, and I'm sorry."

Mako smiled at her hoping for forgiveness.

Korra stood up her face hardened. Mako's hope for forgiveness dropped. Almost like someone had flipped the switch, Korra's face softened into a smile. She stuck out her right hand and tilted her head to the side. "Well let's start over then. Hi, I'm Korra and I'll be working with you from now on." Mako slipped his hand in hers. It was bigger than hers but smooth.

"So are you two friends now?" Bolin asked look at the two, in his green shirt showing off his tattoos and his shorts. Tahno right next to him.

"Yeah, Bo, we're friends now." Mako looked at his brother who still had the innocence that he's had since he was ten. Living on the streets never changed that. "For people who went out drinking till 3:30, you sure do look peppy."

"I wasn't that drunk. I mean I woke up with a headache, yes, but I was not wasted."

"Korra I had to chase you around your lawn. Then I had to go inside where I was attacked by your dog." Tahno said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No you did not?!" Korra sounded unsure.

"Yeah, I opened the door and your dog came and gave me 'kisses' as you liked to call it. Then I had to help you get to bed."

"Wait, did you change me because I woke up with different clothes!?" They couldn't tell if Korra the crimson color that spread through Korra's cheeks were from anger or from embarrassment, either way Mako and Bolin took a big step away from Tahno.

"No, I got your clothes out for you, and you put them on yourself. Then I left." Tahno crossed his arms and a grin arose. He found it amusing seeing the girl that took off her shirt just yesterday was a little embarrassed.

Korra's face still stayed that same crimson color, but now they knew it was from embarrassment.

"But I must say those lacy blue undies you have are quite the looker." Tahno held up his hands as if he had Korra's lacy blues in his hand.

"What. How. That." Korra's fist at her sides clenched, her face became incredible hot, she had no come back. She just stood there eyes wide, in horror.

The eldest ferret brother broke the silence with a stifled laugh, his little brother following him.

Soon both brothers were holding their stomachs laughing, even Tahno let out a chuckle. All causing the new ferret member to turn even redder.

"Hey, I don't pay you-"

"To stand around." Before Toza could finish his sentence, the three veteran ferrets finished it for him.

"Welcome to the team, doll." Tahno patted Korra on the head and began to walk towards his station.

"Have fun Korra." Bolin winked and marched right back to his spot.

"Really nice to have you on the team Korra." With a smirk Mako walked away to his station right across from Korra.

Korra had a couple of client that day about teen, half doing something small another half wanting something big. She had done stuff on people's feet, some of which were not clean. Having to keep herself from gagging. A couple on the back, one on the thigh. Korra had been a tattoo artist for 4 years now, making it easy to spot first timers. How timid they were, their constant questions, their clamminess. The client Korra currently had was one of those. She shook in the chair as Korra put the stencil on her arm.

"Um, is it going to hurt?" The client looked about twenty-three; she wanted a rose on the inside of her right arm.

Korra chuckled at her cuteness. "Well personally I don't think so, I mean the first time you do it it hurts but afterward it feels so good. Some people even say they get addicted to them." Korra swirled around to the desk putting on her gloves, grabbing a needle and stepping her foot on the peddle. The needle made a sound and began to vibrate. Korra dipped the tip into the black ink set next to her. The girl in the chair eyes bulged out of her head. "You sure you wanna do this?" Korra's eyebrows rose bringing the needle closer to the girls pale arm. She shakes her head yes and Korra shrugs putting the needle to skin. The pale patch of arm soon becomes inked with black.

"So um, I read online that if you talk while getting it done it hurts less." She almost sounded scared to ask the question. Korra looked over to her left arm, she was clenching it tight.

"Yeah that works sometimes, why don't we try it out? Why you getting this rose?"

"My husband, he's in the hospital," Korra stopped for a second eyes snapping up to look at the young girl in the chair, Korra would have never thought that such a young girl would be married already. Then she though, her husband was in the hospital. The girl could clearly tell that Korra was distressed, one thing that gave it away was the fact that the needle had stopped. Korra snapped out of her daze and went back to ink the canvas at hand

"He's alright, the doctors say he can come home Monday. He caught one of those cold from the earth kingdom. He was in there for a while maybe two weeks, but in those two weeks I realized in those two weeks that I can't live without him. He calls me his rose cause on our first date he bought me nine roses, three of each color." A smile began to spread on her face, Korra looked over to her left hand it was no longer clenched.

"He sounds like a great guy."

"He is, he's my everything. Enough about me, what about you?"

Korra's eyes got wide she had to keep talking; during them talking she was able to get half way through the outline. She didn't want to cause the girl anymore pain. With sigh Korra began to speak. "What do ya wanna know?"

"How about what was your first tattoo?"

Korra was too busy thinking to notice the three people sneak up on her, listening intently.

"My first tattoo was a paw print with my dogs name underneath it, her name's Naga. I've had her since I was senior in high school. She's my best friend, she even does this thing if I lay down she'll get on top of me and put her paw over the tattoo. Like she knows it's for her."

"How many do you have?"

Korra had to stop for that one; she didn't know the exact number off the top of her head. She knew where they were, what there were, but knowing how many just off the top of her head was hard.

"A lot, let's just go with that one. I tend to get my tattoos in pairs, where they match one another."

Now Korra was almost done outlining, all she had to do was color. Not the most pleasant thing.

"Tell her about some." Bolin called from the back. Korra turned around and gave him a smirk, and a I'll-get-you-back-for-this stares.

"Well I have one dedicated to one of my favorite singers right near my ribcage. Two of my favorite characters, Harley Quinn from Batman and one from a video game."

"What do your parents think about it?" With that one question Korra's whole demeanor changed. She clenched her jaw remembering a painful memory.

"They didn't like it very much. I got my Naga tattoo without permission, although I was a legal adult. I was in big trouble, but they got over it." She replied with ice in her voice.

"Oh, well that's sad to hear."

"But I got good news, ya done." Korra grabbed the water bottle from off the side and squirted the liquid over the newly done tattoo. Taking the cloth to wipe it off. The girls arm was now inked with a bright pink rose with the name Willard underneath it. From what Korra could guess that must have been the husband's name. "See didn't hurt that bad, did it?"

Smiling at Korra the girl gave Korra a hug, thanking her.

"We're going to go eat come on." Bolin pulled Korra up from her seat after cleaning up from the recent costumer.

"Okay where are we going?" Korra grabbed her car keys. The jingle ringing throughout the shop.

Tahno walked over snatching the keys out of her hand setting them down on the desk counter. "No we walk." He handed her a pair of sunglasses.

On the way to there Korra found out that Tahno was an only child of two loving parents. His tattoo saying Wolfbats referring to his high school, where he was a jock of some sport Korra had never heard of. He showed her his other tattoos. He had quite a bit; a lot on his arms saying that it drew attention to his arms, although they clashed with his gray shirt, and black pants. She was glad she had on shorts it was blazing outside the sun beating down on them as they walked.

Finally they made it inside where she ordered a burger, Bolin ordering the same while flirting with the waitress. Mako getting a something sophisticated like pasta, Tahno getting a steak. While Korra devoured her burger, Mako talked about his date with Asami, for some reason it irked Korra to hear about it.

"So how long have you been dating Asami?" Korra asked in one of her breaks for air. She was almost done and about to ask for another.

"Two wonderful years." A smirk came across Mako's lips as though he were remembering a loving memory. There goes that irk again.

"So Korra, how come your parents don't like your tattoos?" Bolin spat out all at once, most words smashing together.

Maybe it was that sibling bond or magic but Mako understood what Bolin had asked and smacked him on the arm. "Bolin! Don't just ask that. That's rude." Bolin rubbed his arm, giving Korra an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, I used to be a cheerleader," a surprise look came across they're faces. "Yes, I used to be a cheerleader. One day I just woke up and felt like everyone else, like I was clone. So I went out and got a tattoo, they were not happy about that. Not to mention it helped get me kicked off the team, No ink was one of their rules. My parents were disappointed. Then I told them what I wanted to do and they looked at me like I had just kicked them in the stomach and robbed them. So I worked as an artist at the South Pole and once I got enough money I moved out here. They 'tried' to stop me saying they would miss me but I couldn't take it and just left. Every time I came home with a new tattoo my dad would shake his head like what are you doing, but I could care less." Korra took a sip of her drink, rethinking her second burger and getting a box to take it home.

The walk back consisted of mostly Bolin asking Korra questions, like what was her favorite video game, what kind of dog was Naga, and when could he come over to play.

"Korra you have guest; I sent him to your station." Toza answered as Mako handed him some food he had gotten for him.

Korra wondered to the back; the other three in toe. A wide smile came across Korra as she dropped her food to the floor and jumped into the arms of the man in front of her. "Tenzin!" Korra hugged the older man "What are you doing here?" Korra looked him up and down, just to see him in his usual air acolyte clothes.

"I'm here to see you, I need a little favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Korra looked Tenzin up and down before sighing. She knew what he wanted; she had done it for him five times already. "You know the drill." Korra turned around as Tenzin took off his air acolyte robes and sat down on the stool that had pulled out. Grabbing a pencil and stencil paper Korra started to sketch out a little cloud. The puffs curling inward.

"And this is for my little Roro right?" a smirk crawled across her face. She loved her little Rohan, she had met him a total for three times but she instantly fell in love with the little cutie.

"Yes, it is for Rohan. I still don't get why you call him that?" Tenzin flinched a bit when Korra put the stencil on his back, must have been her cold hands.

"'Cause he loves it, have you seen him giggle when I call him that. Same color?" Korra placed the stencil on Tenzin's back right next to the matching set of little clouds, this one with the name 'Rohan' in cursive at its center. Korra placed it right next to a tattoo almost just like it except instead of 'Rohan' it said 'Meelo'.

"Yes and Korra that's not saying a lot he giggles when you jiggle key's in his face." Tenzin straighten up ready for the needle to make contact with his skin. He had this feeling five times and yet he could never get used to it. But Korra no, Korra was used to putting this tattoo him. She did do the five other tattoos on his back. A light blue sky with a big white cloud started at the top of his shoulder. Inside the big cloud was the name 'Pema'. Underneath were clouds with 'Ikki' and 'Jinora' and below that was Meelo's cloud and now Rohan's.

"I think you're just jealous 'cause your baby loves me to death. He lights up when I walk in the room."

Korra's hand curved around the last puff of Rohan's cloud. Reaching over to grab her water bottle to clean it up, her smirk turned into a smile.

"Pema and the kids would love for you to come over and have dinner. They miss you."

"Aw, my cloud babies. I miss them too; okay I'll come have dinner." Korra began to remove her gloves and grabbed a pen and paper lying on her desk and began to write down her number. As Tenzin put back on the top of his robe, careful not to mess with the wrap that was placed over his new tattoo.

"There you go with these nicknames that come out of nowhere."

"Really, Mr. I-have-tattoos-of-my-kid's-names-in-clouds? I'm pretty sure that didn't just come out of thin air." And the smirk was back showing her victory with Tenzin. "Why did wait so long to get the tattoo for Rohan, I mean he's what, four months now? You got Meelo's done after he was a month." Korra continued to clean up as she chit- chatted with Tenzin.

"Well it's been really busy down at the council, especially with Tarrlok trying to get his crazy bills passed. So I couldn't take time off to go to the South Pole and come see you."

"Tenzin there are perfectly fine artists here, you didn't need to go all the way to the South Pole to get it done."

"That maybe true, but they aren't you Korra." With that Korra's smile began to spread ear to ear and she hugged her long time friend.

"Come on, I'll walk you out."

"No, that's quite alright, I know where the exit is. I also need to talk to Toza about some matters. It looks like you have some questions to answer." Tenzin gestured to Tahno and Bolin who were spying on the two old friends. "It was great to see you Korra. I'll be calling to about dinner. Oh if you ever feel like stopping by the island just come by."

"I will, it was so good to see you. Call anytime" With one last hug Tenzin turned around and headed out the door.

"So, Korra, um, how do you know one of cities most powerful figureheads?" Tahno asked leaning against Korra's chair. Bolin was standing right next to her, dying to know the answer too.

"Well I've known Tenzin since I was a teenager. His mom was a close friend to my family, so I saw a lot of him. I've done all the tattoos of the clouds and the sky."

"So does that mean you did those arrows all over his body?" Bolin eagerly waited for Korra's response.

"Those, oh no he had those when I met him, it's a part of his air acolyte culture. Once they feel like they have reached the highest form of their culture, like they've become what the culture calls for, they get tattoos around their body. But I do hope to do his kids, man I love those babies!"

"Did someone drop their food, they're lucky too; it's still in the box." Mako came behind the group, Korra's to-go box in hand.

"Damn it, I completely forgot about that. And this is my dinner." Korra got up from her seat, Mako handing her the box. Korra spend about two minutes inspecting her left-overs. "IT'S GOOD!" Korra took the burger out the box and took a "small" bite.

"So gang, what are we doing tonight?" Bolin came over, draping his arms over Korra and Mako's shoulders.

Swallowing her massive bite, Korra answered Bolin's question. "Sorry Bo, as much as I would love to I- uh have to unpack boxes." Korra stammered over her words, giving the impression she was lying. And Mako could tell when someone was lying, and Korra was lying. Seeing as it had nothing to do with him, Mako decided not to bust her.

"That's perfect, we can come over and help you, can't do it all by yourself can you?! Come on I'll bring a few beers, we help you unpack and we have a grand old time." Bolin looked a Korra with those big puppy dog eyes of his, the ones he had used on her the night before when he talked her into a having just a "few" more beers.

"Come on Bo, leave the girl alone if she wants to unpack by herself then let her, she's probably got some incriminating things she doesn't want us to see. Right Korra?" Tahno raised an eyebrow then gave Korra a slight nudge with his elbow.

"WHAT, NO. I just wanna spend time with um, my dog, Naga. This is a big change for her so you know that means quality time and things." She began to stammer a bit again. _Maybe she just isn't a good liar_Mako thought to himself as he watch Korra change all types of red._ Either that or she's not trying very hard._

"Well, look at the time I gotta go, you know, spend time with my dog. Okay bye." With that Korra ducked underneath Bolin's arm and sped out the door, making sure she grabbed her keys before she left."

"Wonder what she's got to do?" the rest to the gang watched as Korra left.

"Bolin, where are you?" Mako called for his little brother as he walked down the stairs of their home. It was Sunday which meant Bolin would wake up early, head out and go shoot some hoops with Tahno. But it was raining, hard, which meant Bolin wouldn't be out, instead he would be downstairs on the couch eating a bowl of FireFlakes as he watched something dumb on TV. Or he would still be in his room sleeping in. Since the house wasn't shaking from Bolin's snoring he must have been on the couch.

But there was no Bolin, no FireFlakes, no stupid SNL that he had missed the night before. So where was he? Mako walked out the garage to find only his Satocycle. Turning off the light and walking back into the house Mako picked up the phone and dialed Tahno.

"_Hello?"_ It was Tahno he sounded tired like he had just woken up

"Hey Tahno, have you seen Bo he's not here and his Satocycle is gone."

"_Oh yeah, he called me this morning something about going to shoot hoops then I said I'm sleeping in, he told me he was gonna go anyway. Last I heard from him, Mako did you try, I don't know texting him"_Mako could hear the condescending tone in Tahno's voice. But really why didn't he think of that

"Uh, no I didn't. Guess I should huh?" Mako tried to laugh off his oversight but failed.

"_Why don't you try that before you go waking people up on their day off?"_

"Sorry about that, Tahno, my bad." Mako really did feel bad, he knows he looks forward to his days off to sleep in, go see Asami and that.

"_Don't worry about it, you just owe me around."_With that Tahno hung up in Mako's face probably to go back to sleep. Mako jogged up the steps to get his phone off the charger.

"Where are you?" Mako began to wait for a reply from Bolin when a crack of thunder interrupted his thought process. It was really coming down. There was barely light, like total pitch black outside. He was starting to get worried; he didn't like Bolin riding his cycle In this kind of weather.

After a minute or two Bolin responded. "_Over Korra's house"_

"Which is where?" Mako being the overprotective control freak he was needed to know exactly where Korra's house was.

"_Here,"_Bolin sent Mako the address of Korra's house. "_Are you gonna come over? That's from Korra"_

Mako sat on his bed; he didn't have anything to do for a while. He had a date with Asami at seven later that day so why not. "Yeah" Mako got up and put on one his shirts and jeans, grabbed his jacket and helmet, and got on his Satocycle.

Mako pulled up to a flat about ten minutes away from his and Bolin's home. It was blue with a white fence cutting it off from the side. Still wearing his helmet, he made his way up to the white front door. His fingers hit the doorbell which wasn't in the best of condition. The blue frame around it was staring to chip away, and he had press it at least three times before it actually worked. On the other side of the door he could hear a barking then muffled talking. Seconds letter Korra appeared in a pair of blue pajama pants and gray v-neck, hair in the signature wolf tails.

"Well, look who's here, Dark-and-Gloomy; come to hang with cool people?" Korra leaned on the door frame, expelling her playful witty banter with Mako. Before Mako could answer a little Husky came trotting behind Korra wagging its tail and barking.

Korra turned around to face the now sitting dog, looking lovingly at her master. Balling her fist, she placed them on her hips and began reprimanding the sweet little dog. "Naga, I told you to go back in there with Bolin, you're going to get all wet and muddy if I let you play outside and that means bath time and you hate bath time." Naga looked past Korra to the man standing at the door. Standing up Naga ran between Korra's parted legs as fast as her little legs could go. Before she could make it outside, Mako picked her up and walked her inside. Listening to the sound of the rain hitting the porch roof, Mako carried Naga in, now holding his helmet in one hand, the dog in the other.

Naga began to give Mako what Korra liked to call it "little kisses" on his jaw. "I think she likes me." Korra took the little husky out of Mako's hands and set her on the ground, pointing her to the direction of noise. Mako shut the door behind him, "I came to talk to Bolin, I don't want him riding his Sato in this kinda weather. He hasn't been riding as long as me." Mako looked around the walls of the tiny hallway that he stood in along with Korra were a pure white, a hard wood floor beneath them.

"Well he's down the hall in the living room." Korra began to walk towards the living room. And there was Bolin sitting on a white couch with brown legs, playing some video game smashing the buttons on the controller. The living room had wood floors just like the rest of the house, two white leather chairs with brown legs to match the couch. All pointed to the flat screen TV supported by a black stand. There was a glass coffee table with two black rectangular legs to support it, underneath that a white rug. Naga's (who was currently sitting next Bolin) black and white fur seemed to match the furniture. Two big sliding glass doors led to the backyard on the side.

"Hey Bro, How was the ride over here? It's coming down hard right!" Mako looked over to his brother how had paused the game and was now scratching Naga behind the ears. Taking a seat in on one of the soft chairs Mako noticed that his brother was only wearing a pair of shorts (which weren't his).

"Nothing, just came to talk to you about the Satocycle. I think we should get you a car instead, you shouldn't be riding in this type of weather I mean even I had trouble getting around and I've been driving longer then you."

"WHAT, that's not fair I love my ride. Do you know how many hours I've put into that thing? All the blood, sweat and tears? Just because you've been riding longer then me does not mean that you have more experience than me." Crossing his arms over his chest like a toddler, Bolin puffed out his lower lip.

"Yes, but it didn't take me four times to get my license now did it?"

Before Bolin could make his rebuttal Korra came over with a mug of something warm for both of the bending brothers.

"Boys, boys, this is casa de Korra can we not fight here. So Mako wants you do get a car, it's just cause he's worried about his little brother." Korra pulled Bolin's cheeks, stretching them out.

Taking a seat in the open chair across from him, Korra crossed her legs and turned the channel to a weather report.

"But he always treats me like that, like I'm a baby, like I can't take care of myself. News flash I'm 25 not five." Bolin looked over to his brother giving him an annoyed look. All Mako did was quirk an eyebrow while he sipped his hot liquid which turned out to be cocoa.

"But I can see where he's coming from," Both brothers looked over at the girl with faces filled with shock, eye's wide. "Well I mean yes he's being an overprotective control freak-"

"I'm right here."

"Shush," The blue eyed girl threw a pillow sitting next to her at the Doom-and-Gloom across the room, smacking him in the face. "Like I was saying, he's just worried about his little brother. If I had a younger sibling I would be the same. So maybe listen to what he's got to say, even though I know that's hard to do."

"Is it the eyebrows, cause the girls always say it's the eyebrows. They aren't natural he gets them plucked! He carries around a scarf like a blanket, which he does like to share!" Bolin pointed to Mako's eyebrows which if Korra had admit they were cute, even if they did look like sharks.

"They are too; I've never gotten my eyebrows plucked. These are Dad's eyebrows! And that's Dad's scarf" Mako touched his eyebrows, a bit hurt by Bolin's accusations.

Korra let a giggle slip from her mouth watching the siblings interact was sweet. "No, it's not the eyebrows. It's logic."

Mako was somewhat touched by what Korra had said. Reaching for her own cup, Korra looked at the time, her eyes widened and she rushed towards the back of the flat passed the kitchen. The pots hanging over the bar connected to the sink shook under her footsteps. Both brothers watched as she went to the back then heard booming noises, seconds later Korra came out in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a blue loose long sleeve shirt, still trying to put in an earring.

"Okay I gotta go, but make yourselves at home. Bolin we talked earlier so you know what to do, okay I gotta go, bye." Grabbing her keys off the hook near the door. A slam coming from the door let the boys know that she had left. Naga jumped down from spot on Bolin's lap and hopped into Mako's laying down and wagging her tail. Mako turned back to his brother, still in only a pair of shorts that he didn't recognize, reached for the remote and turn back on the video game. Mako sat there and thought for a long time. Why was Bolin only in a pair of shorts that he didn't recognize, he did all of Bolin's laundry he should know. What did Bolin and Korra talk about? Then it hit Mako like a ton of bricks, the shorts, the talk with Korra. He had to talk to Bolin it was going to be awkward but it had to be done.

Taking a deep breath Mako turned towards Bolin and sat Naga on the ground. "Bolin, I know this is going to be awkward but we need to talk," Bolin quirked an eyebrow up but didn't take his eye's from the screen. "You have to be safe with Korra, even if you slip up that one time it could change both of your lives. And you can't raise a family not yet I mean, you can barely do your own laundry." Mako now had Bolin's attention. He had dropped the controller on the floor causing him to get killed in the video game, his eyes and mouth wide open. "Now you have to use," Mako took a big gulp, "protection, I can buy you some if that's what you're scared of. Now I know this is awkward but I have to talk to you about this with you-"

"No, stop. No, Mako, I don't think you know what's coming out of your mouth. So let's just forget about what you said and just pretend nothing happened."

"Bolin, I wish we could but I have to. When two people love each other very much-"

"NO NO NO NO, MAKO STOP! I already had the talk in high school in sex ed okay. And I'm not sleeping with Korra okay, so let's just stop and pretend like this didn't happen."

Mako and Bolin sat in an awkward silence before Mako spoke. "But you're only wearing shorts, and those aren't your shorts?"

"I went to go play some basketball in the park and while I was playing I saw Korra jogging and we talked a bit then it started to rain so I took her here on my bike but my clothes were all wet so she put them in the dryer and offered me a pair of shorts in that could fit me. Nothing like that happened…at all."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Brothers sat there in silence one again.

"Can we pretend this never happened?" Mako rubbed the back of his neck, glad he dodged a bullet with that one.

"Yes, yes we can. I'm gonna go look for some food." Bolin got up and headed towards the kitchen which was combined with the living room. Mako let his head the soft chair and let out a breath. He heard a whine come from below; it was Naga her head cocked to the side. He had forgotten that the set her on the ground.

"Hey there girl," Mako reached down and picked up Naga. "Sorry 'bout that." He set her back on his lap and watched as she closed her eyes and laid her head down, signaling that she was going to sleep.

"Dude, look what I found!" Bolin came running in with one of those disks you burn things on around his finger; it was labeled "Practices". "How much you wanna bet this is a tape from Korra's cheer leading days?!"

"Where did you even get that?" Bolin walked over to the dvd player and popped the disk in, running back to his seat on the couch.

"She's got a box in the oven, it's filled with disk, I think they're all from her cheerleading days. I just grabbed this one."

"Why does she have a box in the oven? That's not important right now, Bolin I don't think we should be watching this, what would Korra say?" Not paying any real attention to his brother, Bolin clicked play.

"She said make yourselves at home, and at home I watch DVD's. Come on do you know how long I have been asking her questions. Oh wait if she's bad and that's why she doesn't want us to see, OR she's good and she doesn't want us to know"

"But I don't think-" Mako was cut off by the video starting. There was a group of girls all looking very young in shorts and shirts saying White Lotus High. Some tall lady wearing a blue track suit stood in front of the group of girls; there were two girls on each side of her wearing sports bras and black shorts. All looked very serious. Mako could tell which one was Korra right off the back, the coffee skin, the blue piercing eyes, the strong build and of course the signature wolf tails, which made her stand out since no one else them. A smirk across her face as if she knew any and everything, it was Korra alright.

"_Now look here you've made it this far because my team,"_ she gestured to the girls next to her. _"and I have decided that you twelve of you are worthy of being a White Lotus Polar Bear Dog. But as you can see there is more than twelve of you meaning that about ten of you will have to get cut. I'm going to let the girls introduce themselves and what they do on the quad. They will be your instructors for this. We're trying to see how well you can take direction, along with your skills. They are your upper class men treat them with respect."_The couch stepped back and let the girls speak, Korra was the last.

"_Hi I'm Korra, I usually do floor work but I am also a flier. For those who don't know that means that I do the flips and stuff while they get the fliers ready. I only fly when it's needed which tends to be every time."_This got a laugh from the crowd and the smile on Korra's face go wider.

"_If you wanna be a part of the team you have to be ready to do what's needed of you, also this is a dangerous sport. If you do something wrong you could seriously get hurt, the best way to avoid that is for you to listen and do exactly as you're told. So we're going to through a simple routine and then you girls will copy it. Those of you we think did it right and followed the instructions will not be cut; we will continue to do this until twelve of you are standing. So let's get started!"_

Korra took her place on the end of the line with the three other girls. The routine was complicated Mako found himself digging his nails into the chair every time Korra did some type of trick where both feet were off the ground and in the air. Letting out the breath he was holding in just to hold it again as she repeated the stunt. It started to dwindle down girl by girl, the four girls including Korra brought in to help select the girls would help every once and while giving pointers. Soon they were down to twelve.

"_Fabulous ladies, you have become White Lotus Polar Beardogs. And for those of you who didn't make it you did a really good job it just wasn't your time yet, don't give up you will be able to do it. We hold tryouts every year so you have time."_

At that time Mako remembered he still had a question to ask Bolin. Mako reached for the remote and pressed pause snapping Bolin out of his trance. "Hey what was that for?!" Bolin reached up to grab the remote out of Mako's hands but failed miserably.

"What was the talk you had with Korra?" Mako raised the remote higher leaving it out of Bolin's range.

"I can't tell you, now give it back!" Like kids fighting over the same toy Mako placed his hand over Bolin's face pushing him further away from the remote.

"Not till you tell me what you talked about."

After about five minutes of fighting, shoving and swears Bolin finally gave in. "FINE! Korra'sworkingatwangsfirepalace." the words sped out of Bolin's mouth as fast as possible. Not understanding what Bolin had just said decided not to give him back the remote.

"What say it slower?!"

With a huff Bolin sat back down, "Korra's working at Wang's Fire Palace, she told me not to tell anyone. She had to go to work today and asked if I could watch Naga, she said the last time she left Naga alone she chewed up all of Korra's pillows."

"So let me get this straight," Mako began to pinch the bridge of his nose. "She's working at that skeezy restaurant where all the waitresses where basically nothing but scarf as a shirt and very short shorts. Why?"

"She blew a lot of money on this place, she said that she would only work there till she could make up for the money she lost furnishing this place. But you can't say anything I wasn't supposed to tell you okay, so you have to pretend like you didn't know anything about this okay?"

"Okay I promise, I just don't like her working there, I mean have you seen some of the costumers. They're very handsy."

"Oh come on Mako it's Korra, we both know she's not gonna let anyone do her wrong. Don't believe me, think back to two days ago when a certain someone pissed her off and she took of her shirt to prove a point."


	4. Real chapter 4

The boys continued to watch the videos of Korra, learning little things, like how she didn't do so well being a flier. How she did better on floor work, doing all types of flips that the brothers have never heard seen or thought of. They found out that the first video they had watched had been from Korra in when she was a junior. They found out that Korra wasn't the head cheerleader but one of the higher up ones, like one of the top four, they also found out that cheerleading coach wanted to tape all the practices and all the games for training videos.

In all of the videos Korra seemed happy. It was all going fine until they stumbled upon on an unsettling tape. It was during a practice, all the guys in short sleeve shirts and the girls in their new cheer leading uniforms. They had been white and blue the back open enough to show some skin of their shoulders. Korra looked to be a senior maybe seventeen years old; she had been doing floor work doing her weird flips and jumps. Everything was going fine till her uniform (which was a bit to big) fell off a bit from her left shoulder.

She pulled it back up as fast as possible, but not fast enough. The coach ran over to Korra and grabbed her arm yanking her over to the side completely forgetting about the camera. Mako started to get heated the way he saw the coach just pull her like a rag doll. Then he thought about how she was working at that sleaze ball of a place just to earn some extra cash. Korra shouldn't have to demean herself to that kind of work just to get some money. Yeah they had good food but they also had handsy customers and sometimes those costumers though on their urges. But like Bolin said this was Korra they were talking about. Take-off-her-shirt-Korra, she could handle herself right? Mako turned his attention back to the screen.

"_What in Agni's name is that?!" _The coach tried to keep her voice down to a whisper but instead came out as a yell. She pointed to the paw print with the name Naga underneath it.

"OH OH, Korra said she couldn't have any type of tattoo it was against policy!" Bolin jumped up and down recalling the conversation that they had the day before.

Korra sighed and bit her lip. "_Look, it is what it is. I can't change it nor hide it." _Korra shrugged.

"_Maybe not"_

"_What?"_

"_Look, we'll cover it up with makeup just till you can get enough money to get it removed. I will not let some stupid tattoo for some stupid dog ruin your changes of doing something great." _Korra had been taken aback, she even looked hurt, but then she balled her fist up at her sides her eyes changing from hurt to pissed. She yanked on Korra's arm once more, but instead of going with her Korra stood her ground.

"_My dog is not stupid, this tattoo is not stupid, and you wanting me to cover it up now that's stupid. I love my ink and I'm not going to change it for this. Deal with it." _Korra stood her ground hands on her hips, challenging her coach. The coach shook her head and let out a sigh. She mimicked Korra's pose putting her hands on her hip.

"_Then you're off the squad I want your cheer uniform by tomorrow and you can go clean out your locker." _The room when silent, everyone's faces were either shocked or surprised. Everyone except for Korra that is; she just shrugged her shoulder and took off her top and skirt, leaving her in only her blue sports bra and some black spandex shorts.

"_Here, you won't have to wait till tomorrow you can have it now." _Korra took her clothes and threw them at the coach's face and walked out of the gym, head held high and proud of what she did.

"Wow, that was, um, something huh?" Bolin looked to Mako as he paused the TV shocked, pleased, and confused from watching the videos.

"Yeah that was um, something alright. But I have to give her props, she stood up for what she believed in and didn't back down." Mako said scratching the sleeping Naga to his right behind her ear.

"What! You, giving praise? That's like me not thinking that you carry around the scarf like a blankey."

"Hey!" Mako lunged across the couch and smacked Bolin on the back of the head.

Around the time Mako and Bolin were at the second video of first disk. (They were currently at disk four video three) Korra had just arrived at Wang's Fire Palace; her shift had started about four minutes before she could get there. She rushed into the locker rooms for employees only and threw on the tight black leather like pants the bright pink high heels that all newbies had to wear. (You could tell the status of the employees by the color of the heels. The darker the higher up you were, the higher up you were the more money you got.) Quickly she put on the orange and red corset top that was uniform for all waitresses. Korra had been working there for a couple of days and was used to zipping up the corset in the back, putting on her shoes and pants in under ten minutes. The corset top had orange and black strips of sparkly fabric wrapped around it, spiking up where it stopped at the chest area. Supposedly it was fire wrapping around their bodies.

The place wasn't that bad, it was brightly light, had a bar and TVs up all over the place, usually playing some sport, upbeat music playing in the background, soft furniture for customers to sit on. The place was decorated with lots of red and orange, and signs constantly having the owner, Butaka's face everywhere. The staff was nice too, always helping each other when they could. They treated Korra and the other newbies like everyone else, no hazing, no lying to get ahead of each other. Just plain old nice, which made Korra wonder why they put up with the costumers. The costumers are what gave the place a bad rep. (That and the outfits.)

The staff had waiters and waitresses mixed in, guys came for the "dragonettes" with the low cut corsets and tight pants and women came for the "dragons" with their tight shirts and pants. Don't get Korra wrong she hated working at the place. The guests were way too handsy thinking that the dragonettes were they're little play things. They would cat call, degrade them try to make passes at harass them big time. The women were not as bad but still bad; they would be clingy to their waiter, and jealous. Once Korra saw one lady get up and fight another one because they had the same waiter and were jealous when the other got attention. She didn't understand why some of them had stayed there so long. As soon as Korra had enough money to make up what she lost moving into her flat and getting a car she was out of there.

"Lucky, Korra, you made it just before the boss saw." Haji the bartender commented as he saw Korra walk out the locker rooms hair a bit fuzzy from rushing.

"Oh thank agni," Korra let out a sigh of relief placing her hand over her heart. "I can't lose this job, Haji, I need it. It makes great money; it matches up time wise with my other job." Korra began to walk behind the bar and into the kitchen to see what table's she was waiting on that day.

"Yeah yeah, we all know about your fancy tattoo job down, at what's it called fire fretz. No no, fire fertz?"

"Very funny Haji, it's Fire Ferrets, and I love it there." Korra started to help one of the other waitresses bring out food to one of her tables.

"Whatever you say doll face." Haji called after Korra as she went to do her shift. Korra liked Haji he was funny, often called her doll face and helped her when needed.

Korra went through the day dealing with the now 'regular stuff' like cat calling. Someone even asked her if he could have fries with that shake. But now she was done, she was ready to put back on her shirt and out of that tight corset, she was ready to go home and sit on the couch with the boys for the rest of the day, she might even be able to talk Mako into cooking, from what Bolin says he's great at it.

"Where you headed doll face?" Korra turned around to find Haji leaning up against one locker in the back; he still had on his uniform.

"Home, I got work tomorrow and need sleep." Korra stuck her head into her locker looking for her keys.

"You could always take a day off; you don't need to come every day."

"I know, but I need the cash, moving here from the South Pole is pricy. Not to mention the money to fly all my fun-" Korra stopped to hear the sound of something jingling, she takes her head out of the locker to see Haji still standing up against a locker jingling her keys. "I'll be taking that." Korra reached over to snatch the keys from Haji's hand, but Haji moved his hand away just in time for Korra to miss. Haji began to shake the keys over Korra's head, instead of doing what Haji wanted which was jumping up and down for him. Korra stomped her heel on Haji's foot.

"Agni Korra! You didn't have to go and puncture my foot."

"Sorry Haj, I would love to play but I have two boys and a warm couch waiting for me at home." Korra started to head towards the back door.

"Wow didn't know you liked it like that Korra but hey whatever floats your boat." A smirk rolled across Haji's lips as he watched Korra walk out the door and gave him the bird.

Korra's drive home wouldn't have been so bad if she could actually see; the rain beat down so hard on the windshield that Korra could just barely see.

When Korra finally made into her home she could hear the voice of Mako and Bolin, although there was no delicious smell carrying her into the house. Korra walked into the living room to find Mako and Bolin fighting on the floor Naga watching from the couch.

"I'm too tired to ask." Korra said as she walked into the kitchen to put her keys on the key tree. Taking a beer out of the fridge, Korra turned around to see a blue screen on TV.

"What were you guys watching?" Korra asked bringing the bottle to her lips. With that one question the boys stopped fighting and looked at Korra wide eyed.

"Um nothing we were watching um," Bolin began to stutter as he looked around the room. "We were watching the Last Wind Bender, you know that movie based off the show?" Bolin smiled as wide as possible, his eyes moving from side to side avoiding Korra's questionable gaze.

"Oh that, I bought that on a dare. That dumbass what's his face ruined it, it's like he didn't watch the show at all. Eh he's just a terrible person. So how far did you guys get, wanna watch it again except this time we can rip on it?" Korra walked over to the coffee table her left hand reaching for the remote, when Bolin smacked her hand away. Korra looked at Bolin one eyebrow higher and then the other.

"Um, what was that about? Ya know what; I'm too tired to ask." Korra plopped down on the seat next to Bolin before chugging the rest of her beer and throwing her head back.

"Just turn on something good, I'm starving-" Korra flung her head back up and turned towards Mako lip jutted out in a pout, big blue puppy dog eyes set on him. "Mako, will you make us some food?" The combination of Korra's puppy dog eyes, her pout and the newly added fluttering of her eye's Mako couldn't say no. It didn't help that Bolin was right beside her doing the same thing.

"Fine," Mako grunted as he got up from his seat to walk into the kitchen. He could hear the celebratory 'yay' from Bolin and Korra in the background. "Korra you only have rice and some meat, what am I suppose to do with that?"

"I don't know make it work?" Korra had gotten up from her seat walked all the way over to the fridge, to grab a beer for herself and Bolin.

"You could help, you know."

"Nah, I just kinda burn stuff." With a smirk Korra brought the beer to her lips and took a long swig before handing it to Mako. "Relax a little city boy, nothing bad's gonna happen if you take a break for once." Mako stood there and contemplated whether he should listen to Korra or not. Mako downed the rest of the beer and threw caution to the wind.

"Fine, I will cook, but you owe me."

After cooking (with what little resources he had) Mako and Bolin stayed a while and hung out with Korra. Bolin insisted on showing Mako the trick that Korra was talking about. Korra lay on the floor and Naga would come over and place her paw right over Korra's tattoo. Bolin swore up and down that it was the coolest thing he had ever seen. Finally it was time to go, Mako afraid that Bolin would get himself hurt in such weather drove rode ahead of him. By the time they finally got home it was late into the afternoon.

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Bolin asked as he came down the stairs, a towel on top of his head from his recent shower.

"Nothing really, Asami just text and canceled dinner. I have nothing to do." Mako leaned his head back against the couch, the stuffing coming out just near the corner on the right arm.

"Man we should have stayed and hung out with Korra. Isn't Korra fun, I think she's fun." A joyful smile came across Bolin's face as he sat down next to Mako on their orange couch.

"Yeah, well, Bo, you always like everyone."

"Yeah but I think Korra will be good for us, good for the shop."

"Bo-"

"I mean come on; she got you to relax...you. Mister-I-can't-leave-the-house-till-the-clothes-are-all-folded-and-put-away."

Mako let out a sigh, "Listen Bo, I just don't want you to get hurt. You were the same way with Hasook, talking about how you guys were gonna be best friends, and you finally had someone to play video games with. But now where is he?" Mako said turning to look at his brother, steam still coming off of him.

"Yeah, I know, but this is different, I have a good feeling about her. She's in it for the long haul." Bolin grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. No longer paying any mind to his brooding brother.

Mako through his head back, the back of his neck hitting the tough cushion of the couch. "_I hope Bo's right." _Mako thought to himself.

"Finally, break time let's go get food." Korra said stretching out her arms above her head. Korra walked over to Bolin's station where he was prepping his needles.

"What's with the needles, didn't you see it's lunch time." Korra pointed to the needles that Bolin was currently cleaning.

"Oh sorry Korra can't go out for lunch right now; I got a client that could only come right now. It looks like you and Mako will have to go."

"What, where's Tahno?" Korra looked around for the perfected hair "wolf bat" (As Korra calls him)

"Oh, he's taking a nap in the back, he said and I quote "If any of you assholes wake me up, you will wish to be in hell" So I think we shouldn't wake him up."

"Well, I guess I'll stay here." Korra threw her hand in the air in disappointment.

"Why, you still have me?" Mako asked Korra as came up behind her. His hands shoved in his gray shorts, which mismatched his white fitted t-shit. (Showing all his muscles; which for some reason Korra couldn't look away.) Korra turned to face Mako a little taken back by the muscles just in her face.

She coughed into her fist to clear her head, "Well if we were to get lunch then Bo wouldn't get anything and look at him, he's a growing boy." Korra was making up any excuse to not go to eat with Mako by herself. Don't get her wrong, they made up and he was fun to hang around when he didn't have a stick up his ass, but for some odd reason whenever she was around him her face would feel hot and her heart would pound. And she didn't like it.

"Why don't you guys go get some food from Narook's? That's perfect! It's right around the corner and it's cheap, just go pick up food and eat it in the back. Get me a number four with some fries too." The joy in Bolin's face when he talked about food only made Korra laugh.

"Okay, looks like we're getting food." Mako said as he walked out the front, he began to swing the keys to his Satocycle in his hand.

"Um, we are not taking that." Korra pointed to the jet black Satocycle with red flames parked on the side of the building.

"Why not?"

"Maybe because we can't carry food on a cycle." Korra looked at Mako one eyebrow raised. "Don't worry, I've got Big Blue." A smirk crept across Korra's face.

"Big Blue?" Mako followed Korra around the back to find a blue Escalade, how did he not notice this big thing before.

"This is my baby Big Blue; I got it when I moved here." Korra joyfully jogged over the driver side door sliding in ever so comfortably. Mako followed her lead and got into the passenger side. Inside of Korra's car were cream colored leather seats, wood around the steering wheel and dashboard, navigation system installed.

"Nice um, car you got here." Mako said unsure while reaching for his seat belt.

"Yeah, it's my first city car, City Boy." Korra began to type in Narook's into the navigation system, she was still new to the car but somewhat figured out what to do.

"City Boy? Where did that come from and don't put Narook's in that thing it's over in dragon flats district." Mako reached over and deleted Narook's out of the search bar, and turned on the radio.

"Oh I know the Dragon flats district, and yeah City Boy you've lived in this big ol' city ever since you were little right?" Korra started to back out of the parking lot and head towards the street.

"Yeah… how did you know that?" Mako asked quirking an eyebrow in the process.

"Bolin told me, you know I learn more about you from Bolin then I do from you. You never talk about yourself, even yesterday all you did was talk about how I don't cook and how did I function when I lived by myself and all that jazz."

"Well that's because Bolin has a big mouth. I don't like talking about myself, it's just odd."

Just then the radio started to play a horrible song, one that featured a lot of autotune and something about partying from a singer that was probably just now eighteen. Both Mako and Korra's hands shot out towards radio ceasing the horrible noise to stop.

"Ehh that, that right there is why I made sure this thing has an auxiliary outlet. Hand me that bag in the back won't cha?" Korra gestured towards a black duffel bag in the backseat. He reached back and grabbed it opening it by accident. Inside he saw a red and orange corset, his eyes grew wide; he had to remember that he wasn't suppose to know that she worked at Fire Palace. She reached her hand into the bad and shuffled around feeling for something. "Bingo, got it." Korra pulled out an iPod and hooked the wire from the AUX slot. She waited until she got to a stop light to shuffle through the songs. The first to come up was _How to be a heartbreaker. _Korra bobbed her head up and down to the beat.

"Come on, City Boy, okay how about we make a deal. I'll tell you crap about my life and you tell me crap about yours. I mean come on you did go in house and watch my old videos, right?" Korra turned away from the wheel a smirk walking across her face.

Mako's head snapped up, eye's wide a blush across his face. "A-about that, you know I didn't want to watch it but you know Bolin and how pushy he is, I told him not to but he said you said that was okay and-" Mako was cut off by Korra's hysterical laughter, hands smacking on the steering wheel with tears in her eyes. "What's so funny?" Mako asked the embarrassment leaving his face.

"Have you ever seen a big guy with tattoo's like you all embarrassed, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen. Your face was as red as the shop, it's adorable." Korra wiped away a tear from her eye holding her stomach from laughter.

"Did you just say adorable?" Mako asked as he raised eyebrow. Korra stopped laughing and straightened up her face. Now the embarrassment was on Korra's face.

"Well you know, adorable like a puppy trying to walk downstairs you know that kind of adorable, what kind of adorable were you talking about?" Korra's blue eyes gave a judgmental glare towards the brooding Mako. "Anyway, I'm not mad I wasn't even hiding the DVD's they were only in there 'cause I needed space."

"Just how did you find it?"

"Bolin never took it out of the DVD player, not to mention you guys never hid the box." Korra countered with a matter of fact tone dripping from her mouth.

"Damn it Bolin." Mako murmured

"Hey, hey, don't blame Bo, now come on let's spill our guts and stuff it's something to do instead of just sitting here letting the awkward silence take over." Korra turned to face Mako and wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

With a sigh Mako crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 'It's only a five minute drive, by the time she gets done we'll be back at the shop and I won't have to say anything'

"Fine" Mako said letting the seat up.

"Perfect, Well I'll start." Korra began to smirk as she put the car in gear and pulled out. As soon as Korra's foot was on the gas, she switched to the brake causing the car to jolt. Mako jolted forward along with the car, seat belt stopping him from moving any forward then he already had.

"What in the-" Mako asked as he rubbed his chest, Mako looked up and his jaw dropped. The traffic was horrible, cars were back to back, some looked like they had been sitting there for hours. Before Korra could back out she was blocked in.

"Looks like we'll have lots of time." Korra remarked in a sing song voice.

Maybe this wasn't Mako's brightest idea.


End file.
